Somebody
by chloey24
Summary: Have you ever felt like throwing the towel in on your love life? Edward Cullen sure has. Now thanks to a random encounter with a quiet waitress he has a new vigour and may just end up finding the love his life.


**A/N:I hope you guys all enjoy this. I know it's not an update to One Step or Seducing, but it was stuck in my head and I had to get it out. A new chapter of One Step should be going up soon. RL has kicked me hard lately and left me no time or way for writing, but it's all getting back on track now. I hope you enjoy this. It's based off of Reba's songs Somebody and Love Needs a Holiday. Check em out on youtube. **

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. SM owns all characters, and Reba owns the songs._**

Somebody

BPOV

"Fuck! I am so damn late," I yelled as I hopped around trying to get my shoes on.

My roommate Alice was laughing her ass off at me and I shot her a glare as I finally succeeded in getting my shoes on without falling flat on my ass. I was now officially running fifteen minutes late. I'd have to haul ass if I wanted to make it to the subway in time for the start of my shift at Lifehouse. I grabbed all of my junk and stuffed it into my messenger bag and I hauled ass down to the subway station. I arrived just as the doors were getting ready to close and jumped into the car. I breathed a sigh of relief when I sat down and popped my ear buds in and cranked on my I-Pod. I let the soothing sounds of the music from RENT play in my ears as I casually observed the other passengers.

I know to most people show tunes aren't really calming music, but to me, they can help me forget for just a little while. RENT is my favorite musical of all time; in fact it was why I was in New York in the first place. I had seen it performed on Broadway when I was thirteen and fallen in love with it. I decided then and there that someday I would be the one the on stage with my name in lights. As soon as I graduated high school I booked it to New York. I met Alice on one of my first auditions and we hit it off immediately. We both needed a place to stay that we could afford so we found a quaint little loft together. We managed to live on our savings for about six months before we realized that we need to get a side job while we were trying to break into the world of Broadway.

It was by sheer accident that I found my job at the Lifehouse Café. I didn't even know it was a real place until I stumbled into it with Alice one day after we had both failed yet again to find jobs. I was shocked when I realized where we were. I nudged Alice and pointed out a photo showing the cast of RENT in the hilarious number that is supposedly staged in Lifehouse. We grinned at each other and started belting out "La Vie Boehme" at the top of our lungs. The manager came out to ask us to keep it down and mentioned something about doing interviews. Alice and I knew it was fate and convinced the manager to give us a shot. He hired us immediately after a small interview and we had been working there for five years now.

I shook my head sadly as I exited the subway once it reached the stop for Broadway. I hadn't really pictured that I'd be working on Broadway in this manner, but I still held out hope for something better. I walked the two blocks to the café while still jamming along to my RENT soundtrack. When I entered the café, all the regulars greeted me and asked about my luck at the auditions I had been to lately. I shook my head and smiled as I made my way to the back.

"Bella, customer! It's someone new and he's in your section," my manager, Jake informed me as I tied on my apron. "Go get him, honey, that man is like sex on legs…"

I laughed and swatted Jake on the arm as I passed him. No one would ever imagine he was gay, but the man knew more show tunes than I did and that is saying something. I headed over to the new customer who sat in the small table by the window.

"What can I get you today, sir?" I asked politely as I tried to keep from swooning while looking at him. He was gorgeous! He had tousled bronze hair and piercing green eyes, but he looked a little sad.

"I'll just have the scrambled eggs and a cup of coffee, please," he answered.

"No problem, I'll get that right out to you. I'm Bella, by the way, just holler for me if you need anything," I said smiling as I turned to head back to the kitchen.

About fifteen minutes later, I headed back to his table with his breakfast and a fresh pot of steaming coffee.

"So, Mr…" I trailed off realizing I hadn't gotten his name earlier.

"Edward, Edward Cullen," he filled in smiling at me.

"Mr. Edward Cullen, what brings you into the Lifehouse today? I've been here five years and don't think I've ever seen you in here before," I said.

"Just tired of eating alone in my house. At least here there are people around. Everyone seems friendly in here. I just needed a change of scenery," he said.

I smiled at him and waggled my eyebrows, "So there's no little lady waiting at home to fix you breakfast in the mornings?"

He grinned at me and said, "Nope. I think I'm about ready to give up on my love life. I just can't seem to find somebody that I connect with that well."

I smiled at him and said, "Mind if I sit down and give you some advice?"

He shook his head no and gestured to the other chair. I slid into the chair after refilling his coffee cup.

"Edward, I've been there before. Don't give up. You'll find somebody; you just have to open your eyes to the possibilities. Try observing people around you. You never know where it will strike you. You could see someone in the next car, on the subway next to you, in that little coffee shop on the corner, it could be someone you look at but never really see. I promise, just don't give up. That would definitely be a shame," I said as I smiled.

He grinned at me and said, "Thanks, Bella. I really appreciate the pep talk."

I nodded and headed back to the kitchen to get my next order out. When I looked up again he was gone and on the table was a twenty dollar tip and note that read: _Thanks for listening to me prattle on, I'll keep your advice in mind. E._

I smiled as I slid the tip into the pocket of my apron and went back to my other tables.

EPOV

As I walked to work and got ready to get into the elevator, I couldn't get Bella's words out of my head. I wasn't really kidding this morning when I said I was ready to give up on my love life. It had been nonexistent for a long time now. When the elevator dinged, I stepped in and instead of pulling out the Times like I usually did, I found myself looking around at the other passengers in the car. I locked eyes with a pretty woman I had seen several times before, but never really _seen. _She worked two floors above me, and was really very attractive. She had strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled tentatively at me and I found myself smiling back. Soon we were the only two in the car and I just decided to go for it.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I work on the fifth floor at the Masen Corporation," I said as I held my hand out to her.

"Tanya Denali, I work on the seventh floor at Denali Designs," she said, reaching out to shake my hand.

"Well, Tanya, I hope I'm not coming across too strong or sudden, but would you care to have dinner with me?"

"Sure, I'd love to. Just tell me when and where?"

"How about tomorrow night? We could maybe go to Tavern on the Green at 7:00?"

"That sounds great. I'll meet you in the lobby here after work then?"

"Sure," I responded. I smiled as I exited the elevator on my floor and headed to my office with a smile on my face.

The next night I finished work at 6:30 and made my way down to the lobby to wait on Tanya. She came down at precisely 7:00 and we made our way to the subway. I wished I had driven that day, but parking in New York was so expensive that it was more prudent to take the subway and then catch a cab. After I hailed a cab we arrived at Tavern on the Green about thirty minutes later. The waiter seated us and we began talking. Dinner was pleasant, but I just didn't feel the spark that I was looking for.

After dinner, we decided to take a walk around Central Park. We had been strolling casually for about twenty minutes when I felt Tanya's hand on my arm.

"Can we sit for a minute?" she asked.

I nodded and we made our way to a bench nearby.

"I hope you don't take this wrong way, Edward. I've had a fantastic time tonight, but I just don't feel like this is going to go anywhere. You're a great guy, but there is just no chemistry," Tanya said.

I let out a breath and turned to her with a smile, "I know exactly what you mean. I think it was great hanging out with you, but I just don't feel any connection other than friendship. I think we'd be great friends, but I don't think we could ever be more than that."

"I'm so glad. I was afraid I was going to hurt your feelings. I'd really like to be friends though," she said.

"I think I'd like that. It's nice to have some one to talk to with out worrying about sexual tension and all," I said as I smiled at her.

We stayed at the park just talking for about another hour and then I hailed a cab and made sure she got home safely, before I headed home myself.

It had been three months since my date with Tanya, and I hadn't had time to head back to the Lifehouse Café. I was determined to rectify that immediately. I had truly enjoyed talking with Bella; she was breath of fresh air in this overcrowded city. The food had also been slightly better than decent.

When Monday morning came around I got up earlier than I normally would have to shower and dress. I made my way down to the subway and got off on the stop for Broadway. I headed the couple of blocks to the café, and paused for just a moment outside before pulling the handle open and heading in.

Just as I was making my way to a table a waitress turned around with her arms loaded with food and crashed into my chest. The plates and food went flying landing all over both of us. The waitress cursed and dropped to her knees to begin gathering up the plates and silverware while apologizing profusely. I dropped down to help her and she turned her face to meet mine while apologizing once again. When our eyes met, my breathing stopped, and the world slowed down. I could literally see my future in her eyes. I saw our wedding, the birth of our children, flashes of sitting together doing nothing all in a matter of moments.

"I'm so sorry, Edward! I really didn't see you. Damn it! You're covered in salsa," Bella stuttered out.

I gently reached out and moved a stray lock of hair back behind her ear and cupped her face.

"It's okay, Bella. Accidents happen, love," I told her.

Her eyes went wide and a huge smile broke out on her face.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Edward. I was afraid we'd scared you off," she said.

"Never, Will you do me a favor, Bella?" I asked her.

She smiled and said, "Sure, Edward, anything."

"Go out with me tonight? Please?" I asked.

Her grin got wider and she nodded her head, "I'd love to Edward."

Six Years Later

BPOV

I smiled to myself as I drove around the parking lot of the Holiday Inn. I was just about to make my third lap around looking for a parking place when my cell phone rang. I answered it and heard his voice on the other end.

"Room 183. Hurry!" was all he said before he hung up.

We'd never done this before but it had been building up for the last nine months and it was time. I finally found a parking place and hurried to the room he told me to meet him in. He opened the door just as I approached and grinned at me. I returned his smile and flew into his arms. He covered my face in kisses and pulled me to him tightly.

"You're mom has the kids, Edward," I told him with a huge grin.

He matched my smile and said, "We've got the room for the whole weekend, love. Forty-eight hours of just me and you. Pure heaven."

Edward kissed me again and walked over to the door and promptly hung up the Do Not Disturb sign. I changed into a comfortable set of lounge clothes and pulled the covers back on the bed. He grinned at me and nodded. We climbed into bed together and promptly fell asleep. I awoke two hours later completely wrapped up in his arms and feeling more refreshed than I had in a very long time.

Edward and I had married after dating for only six months and exactly two months after we married we discovered we were expecting. I had never dreamed of having kids because I had been so focused on trying to break into the world of Broadway musicals, but I wouldn't give up Anthony for anything. When Anthony was a year old I went for an audition for the role of Mimi in RENT and landed the part. I played Mimi for the next two years until I found myself pregnant once again. We welcomed little Elizabeth with open arms and I retired from performing. My life was so full that I couldn't imagine not having wanted all of this before. Shortly after Anthony's fifth birthday we discovered we were once again expecting. We welcomed Edward, Jr. nine months later. Between Edward's demanding job, Anthony's schooling and extracurricular activities, and me buying the Lifehouse when Jacob became tired of running it we stay busy constantly. Don't get me wrong I love my life: I have great friends, a wonderful family, and an amazing house, but it's so hard to make time for each other when I was usually passed out asleep when Edward got home at night. Alice and I had stayed friends, and she and her husband Jasper moved in next door to Edward and me. Edward and Jasper became fast friends. Our kids were close in age so we had a lot of play dates. I had confided in Alice about how much I missed the time with just Edward and I and she suggested this weekend getaway.

Edward stirring next to me brought me out of my revere and I turned over to smile at him. He smiled sleepily back at me and leaned in to press his lips to mine once again. I smiled against his lips as both of our stomachs rumbled. I pulled back and reached for the phone to order room service but Edward pulled the phone out of my hand and told me to go run a bath for us. I quirked an eyebrow at him but complied with his wishes. I could hear him talking on the phone in low whispers. He was obviously planning something, but I'd let him have his fun. I ran the bath and added bubbles just as Edward came into the room.

He undressed me slowly and I slowly undressed him. We climbed into the bath together and just relished in the closeness of each other. Once the water started to turn cold we climbed out and bundled up in thick plush robes the hotel provided. I towel dried my hair and began to run a brush through, but Edward came over and took the brush from my hands. He liked to brush my hair for me on many occasions. It was just one of the many sweet things he did for me. Once he was done he led me to the balcony where there were candles lit everywhere and champagne chilling next to a beautifully set table. We feasted on delicious steaks and potatoes that were delicately grilled and when we were done with dinner we curled up on one of the lounge chairs on the balcony while we sipped champagne and fed each other chocolate covered strawberries. Several hours later we climbed into bed again and worshipped each others bodies for the rest of the night before we dropped off into a very sated sleep just after Edward whispered, "I've missed you, love," in my ear. I smiled as I drifted off thinking of how much my life had changed just because of a random meeting in a restaurant with someone who would have never really looked at me before. I guess my advice was spot on all those years ago: there is somebody out there for everyone.

**A/N 2: I hope you enjoyed it. Leave some love guys.**


End file.
